A love for Eric? No impossible, or is it?
by MusicMayhem17
Summary: After Amanda, Eric gets her twin sister Cyra by accident. She is more useful than Sookie by far. ERIC DOES NOT LIKE SOOKIE! He gives her a job to hang over him durring bissnes hours. He becomes attatched to her will her destracting him be the death of her
1. Chapter 1: Where are we?

Cyra awoke in a dark room, a cold thick collar attached to a thick chain around her neck.

"What the fuck?" She tugged at the collar.

"So you awake. I thought they killed you. I'll probably follow close behind." A gay male voice said. She looked at him: Dark skinned, tall, thin, muscled in camouflage pants.

"Where the hell are we?" she asked looking around.

"Hey you talk wired girl. Were you from?" He said.

"I'm from Pennsylvania. Now answer my damn question."

"I don't know baby cakes. I've been down here for...I don't know how long. "

"Oh, well...uh..." Cyra blinked.

"Hey, if we gonna die whats your name Honey? I'm Lafayette."

"Cyra."

The vampires above all shivered, including Eric, owner and founder of the bar Fangtasia that lay just above.

His blue gaze snapped to the floor and he rose from his throne on his own small stage. Pam looked alarmed but he waved her down. Then Chow the same, he instructed them to stay and he made his way into the kitchen.

His feet were silent as he opened the EMPLOYEES ONLY door and went down the stairs.

Lafayette hid behind a pillar and took Cyra with him.

Eric looked around at the humans: A woman with matted brown hair, a man with blonde going gray hair, Lafayette and some one with long brown hair next to him.

"Lafayette, you are a drag queen. I know you are not kissing her."

His low voice echoed in the damp room. "Move away from her." He commanded in the dark.

Lafayette obeyed, shrinking back as far as his chain would let him.

"I will have your chain shortened, so you can not interfere with...well anything really." Eric told the pity human.

He strode over to see Cyra. "I believe it was you." Was all he said.

"Me? And what, may I ask, are you talking about? Oh fuck it, I'm asking any way." She retorted.

Eric almost smiled at her sassy remark, but he kept his mask in place. Even with his heightened eye sight, Eric could barely see her face.

"You young woman need to mind your tongue." With that he went back up stairs and threw the door.

**That was a month ago, Eric had almost forgotten about the girl with long brown hair.**

Lafayette was taken out two weeks in, the others assumed he was killed and moved on. Cyra had lost a lot of weight just as the others known as Rebecca and John did.

John was switched out for a man with a sack over his head.

The man put a silver cross to Eric's cheek and Eric let out a nearly demonic growl before biting the screaming man. He tore the man apart, his intestine's flying all over.

A feminine giggle made his attention snap to were a familiar form sat. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her arms around them. Eric strode over to her and squatted to be eye level with her.

"You find that amusing girl?" He asked.

"And hot. " she added.

Eric felt no reaction on her part, she wasn't lying.

He allowed his grin to stretch across his lips.

"Hm. Then you wont mind cleaning him up? More importantly, do I have blood in my hair?"

"Sure If you mean gather his bits and pieces. And..." Cyra boldly touched his cheek that had healed and she made him turn his face.

Eric didn't know why but her touch did not anger or bother him, the opposite really. He let the girl touch him and move his head.

"Yeah, there's some in there." She dropped her soft hand.

"Where?"

She touched the chunk of hair with the blood in it. "Here." She said.

"Pam is going to kill me." He almost whined.

Cyra dropped her hand to her lap and looked unconcerned.

"When I return, you will clean him off the floor." He ordered.

"Yes sir." She spoke like she had a lisp to show her sarcasm.

"Watch your tongue, or you might just loose it." He stood and left, covered in the mans blood.

Cyra shrugged and ignored the glare Tina gave her.


	2. Chapter2:Wrong Girl 1st night on the job

"Who is that girl down their that was next to Lafayette?" Eric asked to no one in particular. "Amanda Kaiter. She is 10 years old." Pam answered.

Eric remembered the girl more clearly as Pam grumbled about fixing his hair.

She had perfect size breasts, long wavy med brown hair and dark brown eyes. No she was not 10.

"Pam. We have the wrong girl."

Her attention shifted to him immediately "How?"

"Does Amanda have a twin sister?" He asked.

"Yes. But I do not know her name."

In a second, Pam and Eric were down in the musty room standing in front of the young woman in question.

"Time to clean already?" She asked Eric. Pam was confused not that her face showed this.

"Later. What is your name?" He said in a tone that demanded an answer.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She retorted coldly.

In an instant, Pam was in her face, fangs extended. "How dare you!" She hissed.

"Pam, down." Eric commanded.

She retreated to his side, a vengeful look in her eyes.

Eric squatted to be eye level with the girl who tried his patience. He captured her chocolate gaze; "Tell me your name."

She went along with it, keeping her gaze empty.

She slowly opened her mouth and took a breath of the stale air, only to cough violently.

Cyra blinked, shattering her charade.

"Take her out of here, gently. Let her breath clean air." Eric commanded standing and heading up the stairs.

When Pam made a grab for her she leaned away. "I rather like it here. I have a mess to clean." She gestured to the body parts littering the stone floor.

Pam looked at Eric who came back down and broke her chain into a leash. "Pam fetch something to put Tim in." The female vampire nodded and took off up the stairs.

Eric pulled Cyra into a standing position. Or tried to, she lost her balance and fell into his chest. He pushed her to her hands and knees and walked her like a dog to the center of the gore.

Pam set the box beside Cyra and they watched her play with the intestines by tieing them into bows. Cyra put each bow into the box then moved on to the chucks of flesh. She squished them to make more room in the box. The cold blood seeped threw her finger tips and ran down her arms before pooling on the floor.

With everything except the blood in the box, Eric sent Pam to depose of the box and to tend to the bar.

"Can I get out of this shit now?" She asked, not grossed out but impatient.

Eric nodded and led her out of the blood puddle.

"What is your name, strange woman?" He asked her.

"Cyra."

Eric flinched, knowing what her name meant. "You are Cyri now."

Cyri sighed "Whatever."

Her stomach growled, she put her hand on it and gave it a funny look.

Eric allowed himself to grin. "Odd sounds. Like a wounded beast."

She arched an eyebrow; "Um hm. Any way, were can I find a sandwich in were ever we are?"

Curious with this woman he answered : "Up stairs. But, I will let you shower. You smell dreadful."

"Thank you. It's my new perfume, itn't it lovely." She used a Louisiana accent.

Eric gave her a weird look but grabbed her forearms to haul her to her feet. "Easy there. Still sore." She flinched.

"Sore? Why? They've been told not to harm any of you unless provoked."

"That creepy vamp. The one with long hair, long face. I told him he's not late until he shows up."

Eric shook his head, he'd have to talk to long shadow about this.

Cyri's legs shook so Eric lifted her bridal style and ran up the stairs to a employees only bathroom.

He unlocked the collar and took it off her. "I'll have Pam come with some clothes." He left closing the door behind him.

Cyri looked her self over: her hair had almost matted down to her head, her makeup was crusty and her forearms bruised.

"Could have been worse." With that she stepped into the shower and sighed as the warm water covered her, relaxing the muscles long tense.

She was happy to wash the filth from her body; sweat, blood and other. Once she heard the door open, close then there was a bag beside the sink.

When she finished, she shut off the water and dried off with a fluffy black towel she found layed out.

In the bag she found black lacy matching undergarments, a black short skirt, a gray belly tank top, black and gray striped arm warmers, black 5 inch heels.

A bit plain but they'd do. Cyri clothed herself and found a hair brush in the bag. She brushed her hair, loving the feeling.

She didn't like the clothes, too whore-ish, but they were clothes. She opened the bathroom door and came out, she was surprised to see A BAR?

"You clean up rather nicely."

She turned to see the same vamp who brought her up, but with shorter hair.

"Uh, okay. About that sandwich?" He tossed her a sandwich that she eagerly ate.

"So, Cyri do you know were you are?" He asked when she finished.

"A bar. And I don't know who the hell you are." She retorted.

"Eric. Owner of Fangtasia, the bar you are in."

"Isn't that great? Why am I here?" She spoke her normal way.

"It wasn't you we were after. We got you by mistake. We wanted Amanda."

"If you so much as try to hurt my sister-" She was cut off my Eric's hand around her neck.

"I do not take kindly to threats. But, I do feel something different about you. What are you?" He let go of her and took her into his office.

He shoved her down onto the couch and sat behind his desk.

"I don't know."

"Can you do anything? That other people can't."

"Sometimes."

Eric leaned forward to listen.

"I can, take abilities of shifter. Like if there's a bear, I can take its strength. If there's a snake I can inherent its agility. The shifter has no idea but I do. I can do amazing things, sometimes I can convince people to do what I want. Not like your glamor, what I do is more of being a slut. Speaking of, I hate this skirt, I feel like a cheep whore."

Eric raised an eye brow and ignored her last comment.

"Anything else?"

"I can touch something and see what happened or will happen there. I can't control it. I can do more but I have no control of it."

"Mmmmm."

"Mmmmm." She mocked him.

"Tell me, are you always a bitch?" He asked.

"No. Only when provoked. And this place provokes me." Cyri said flatly.

"Perhaps I should take you out of this place then."

Her head snapped up.

"The night is young, I will take you into the bar."

She shook her head; "No. I hate this whore feeling and I don't want to be gaped at by vampires."

Eric stood and walked up to were she sat on the couch. "Do I gape at you?"

She looked at his light blue eyes and shook her head. "That's something I like about you. You haven't tried to drink me ether."

"Maybe I'm saving you for later." He contradicted.

"I don't plan on being a fangbanger."

"Who said I'd give you a choice? I was a viking, raping is part of my nature."

Cyri flinched, the next thing she knew, she was being straddled on the desk.

"Get the hell off me." She hissed.

Eric smirked "No." He said defiantly.

She pushed her self up only to be shoved down and held down. He began to grind his hips on her waist, rocking himself on her, as he pinned her arms above her head.

"No! Get off!" She growled as she struggled uselessly against him.

"Useless my dear. Don't bother. Actually, do. It makes it all the better for me."

Cyri stopped fighting him and just lay there. He stopped and looked at her, she knew how to manipulate him.

Eric groaned his frustration and got off her. "Well, Cyri I'm giving you a job."

"I'm not being anyone's meal on wheels." She sat up on the desk.

"No you aren't. Well, mine if I want you but otherwise. Your job is simple."

"If this is one of those mixing drinks shit I'm horrible at it." She spoke up.

"No. You will be my harlot. Well almost. Your job is to hang off me like it is your life. If you are up to it. Although if you deny it I will glamor you so you will."

"I hate acting slutty but I'm told I'm good at it. My momma called me her little actress."

"Is that a yes?"

"Why do you want Amanda?"

Eric let out an animalistic growl. "Yes or no!"

"What would I get paid?"

"Depends on what is required. For stranded slutyness, $1000 per night."

"I...guess. Bu-"

"Get changed." He tossed a bag at her and left the room.

"But...I...it...UGH!" She stomped her foot.

Eric grinned from the other side of the door and walked away to speak to Pam. He told her about Cyri's job and her gifts.

She nodded stiffly.

"Give her the run down." He ordered.

"Okay." She sighed standing and knowing that Cyri was changed. She strode into Eric's office to see the girl looking at the book shelf.

"Look Cyri, I'm here to give you the run down of your job. You'll need to sit either beside him or on him, depending on what he tells you. If your beside him, stroke his leg or arm. Do as he tells you without question. He will protect you if need be." Pam informed the human.

"I appreciate it, I'm assuming you're Pam, but I can usually take care of my self."

"So I've been told. Well 'little actress' get ready because this is no normal bar." Pam gave her a smile and led her past the kitchen, into the bar.

Vampires, fangbangers ans tourists as far as Cyri could see. A vampire girl with black tape over her breasts spoke to the bar tenant who bruised her arms. All kinds of odd vamps, then the whore's who nearly begged any vampire to drink them.

"See what I mean?" Pam said as she shoved a fangbanger away.

"Yeah." As soon as Cyri spoke Eric's head snapped around to look at her: breasts nearly popping out of the tiny top, long legs show cased in black shorts, heels on her feet. He liked it. A lot.

"Go to him. Act like a slut, his slut."

Cyri felt her persona change, a new girl took her place. She marched up onto the stage and stood before Eric.

He gestured to the seat beside him were she sat, she slid her hand up and down his leg slowly. She looked at him threw eyes clouded with lust.

Eric patted his lap which she took. Cyri licked his neck to ear making him groan. She grinded him slowly, feeling his erection poke her causing her to grin.

She put her arms around his neck and put her mouth to his ear.

"How am I doing boss?" She whispered.

"$2000. Better than I expected." Eric murmured.

At 4 o'clock when the bar closed, Cyri stood and brushed off her shorts.

She felt her persona turn back, she blushed at what she'd done.

"I hate whoreing around."

"Not my problem. You were convincing to say the least. The entire place was watching. I never let anyone, save perhaps Pam, touch me. You are the first human to, you made enimey's. Human ones lucky."

"Great. When is dawn?"

"Around 6 o'clock."

"Damn it." Cyri leaned against the wall exhausted.

Eric watched her; her sassy attitude gone.

"You may leave Cyri, but you will be back at 7 PM tomorrow." He ordered.

"Whatever." She walked out the padded front door and began her walk home


End file.
